Freya Ein Vi' Lucifer
"Allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Freya Ein' Vi Lucifer, and I'll be taking the Gemstone now." --Freya Ein' Vi Lucifer Freya Ein Vi' Lucifer ''(フレイア人Vi魔王 Fureiya ain' vi rushifā?)'' is a character who appears in Hyperdimension Sephira and the main antagonist of Season 1. She is the Leader of the G.H.Q Invasion Force and a magus in possession of a powerful mystic code called the Book of Precedence. She also weilds a scepter of questionable origin that grants her control over the minds of others. Background Freya is one of Sancraid Neo Vi' Lucifer's children, artificially created through what is presumed to be alchemy to serve as one of his servants for his cause. Because of her weak abilities as a combatant, she was often the subject of ridicule by her siblings and father's associates, and was even tortured by her father on several occasions. Wanting to get a chance to prove her usefulness, she was sent to lead the G.H.Q force in Gamindustri to obtain the two artifacts that her father seeks. With Julieta Mira Artmesia serving as her chief in command, she was given the Chitauri Scepter and the Book of Precedence to aid her in the crusade. Appearance Freya is a girl in her early teens who is described as "doll-like" in her appearance. This is because of her magenta-colored hair that reaches to her shoulders, held by a hairband, and a pale white and grey frilled dress. Her eyes are described as being a deep purple color that paralyze others with fear when they are narrowed. Her exact age is unknown, but it is hinted that she may be somewhat older than she initially appears. Personality & Character At first, Freya appears to have a relatively calm and refined demeanor, as expected of a young lady of her social status, but beyond this facade is a arrogant person that has an uncanny mind or, in other words, a “cruel” Magus who has no qualms about killing anyone who stands in the way of her Father's objective, even her own subordinates. She can be very manipulative and cunning, being able to trick others into doing her bidding without realizing it and has a penchant for setting up traps. Whenever things do not go her way, she becomes easily angered, threatening those responsible with endless torture. She has been known to toy with the lives of her enemies if she finds them "amusing" enough as shown when she uses the Scepter to trick Shizuki into believing his time in Gamindustri was a dream. She is also smug enough to gloat lightly and underestimate her opponents, once again because she has the power of Book of Precedence. Despite these aspects of her personality, she has a more sympathetic side to her as shown with her later interactions with Shizuki. It is later revealed that she only wanted to be accepted by her father and the people around her, which is why she was able to sympathize with Shizuki upon looking through his memories. Because of the pain she endured in the early years of her life, she both fears and resents her father and and shows a certain degree of contempt towards humans in general. She believes that by bringing her father the Sephira Gemstone, she will finally be accepted by him. It is also because of this that her self-worth is lacking, believing herself to not deserve a peaceful life surrounded by people who love her. Freya's personality and actions were somewhat based on Kino-san's concept of a what-if scenario regarding Shizuki if he was never sent to Gamindustri and had lived his everyday life for the next few years without change. Role To be added Powers and Abilities Loki s scepter vector by lizzytheviking-d5v2obc.png Bookofdarkness.jpg Magus Callsign: '''Sepitis931 - "My duty is to find acceptance in this world" Freya is a Homunculus created with a mix of Sancraid's own blood, making her an artificial being in the role of his daughter. She considered to be a skilled Magus, but has been the subject of ridicule, for being one of Sancraid's weakest children. As she is a Homunculus, her physical capabilities are higher that of a normal humanm but only to a certain degree. being able to quickly outmaneuver attacks with the aid of her black wings in flight. Chitauri Scepter The scepter has a golden handle and a black fitting which holds the Eternity Shard embedded in a blue "core" encircled with silver blades. It is able to fire powerfully destructive blast of blue energy, communicate across space through a form of astral projection, erect powerful barriers and bend the will of others by controlling their minds. The scepter has two blades encircling the Eternity Shard, an elongated blade over the stone and a shortened blade underneath, as well as a handle measuring approximately two feet in length overall, making it ideal for close-quarters melee and firing accurate energy bursts. Book of Precedence Book of Precedence (幻書館 (アシュフィリヤ), Genshokan, lit., "Illusion Crafter") Freya uses a grimore called the Book of Precedence, which allows her to think of anything and make it into reality. She requires great concentration for it to properly work, or else it may cause considerable unwanted effects that could prove harmful for her. The book's origin is unknown, but it is stated that Sancraid has been in possession or it for some centuries and hints at it being other worldly in origin. The book itself has no text within its pages to begin with, instead the book links to the mind of its user, allowing their thoughts to manifest onto the pages as text. The user will then have to verbally express a command to initiate the effects that the desire; the commands can be of simple to complex phrases depending of the effect in question that they wish to manifest. As mentioned before, using the Book of Precedence requires significant concentration. As a remedy for this, Freya uses needles which she injects a drug of some kind into her neck to calm herself before usage. Of course, while the Book of Precedence allows her to materialize her very thoughts into reality, it does not actually enable her to alter (or undo in any way) the laws of reality and any affects carried out will be rendered null should the book be destroyed. Additionally, any magus of insufficient skill will have their magic circuits destroyed and their bodies torn apart. List of known Precedence commands *“Precedence: A gun will manifest in my hand and in place of bullets, swords will be fired."' (A wooden double barrel pistol is summoned and will fire longswords as bullets.) *'“Precedence: A horde of bipedal black wolves will manifest and attack my enemies!"' (Summons a horde of canine monstrosities to engage the summoner's enemies.) *'“Precedence: Seven Spheres of light will appear beside me and attack my enemies with beams of light!"' (Small spheres of prana are manifested as autonomous drones to attack her enemies with beams of energy.) *'“Precedence: A scythe will manifest in my hands and I will gain adequate mastery to wield it!"' (Aforementioned weapon is summoned and gains necessary skill to wield it.) *'“Precedence: His arm will be converted into stone."' (Enables Freya to turn one's arm into stone. later revealed to only coat the arm in a stone shell and not actually transform it.) *'“Precedence: Any body of water no matter the size, will become a weapon for me to use."' (Allows Freya to manipulate bodies of water as a weapon.) *'“Precedence: A beam of light will pierce his heart!"' (Conjures a beam of light from no where to pierce through their heart.) *'“Precedence: His legs will sink into the floor."' (Command prompts the target of interest's legs to sink into the surface, rendered immobile.) *'“Precedence: An unseen force will strike him in his side."' (A blast of air slams into the target's ribs, knocking them down.) *'“Precedence: Wires will bind her body in place."' (Wires manifest and restrains target of interest.) *'“Precedence: A sword will fall from the sky, striking him in his chest."''' (A sword is manifested from above to impale the target of interest.) Freya Fake Freya is also in possession of a dummy of sorts called Freya Fake. It is a specialized LMD unit designed to mimic the real Freya. Because of its programming, it is a near perfect clone of Freya in almost every aspect. As a result of its artificial nature, Freya Fake possesses superhuman strength, surpassing the original Freya's and possesses a weapon of its own called Devil's Grip. This weapon converted her right hand into almost any weapon it deemed necessary for any situation, ranging from swords, to Prana guns and a metallic claw. The Clone was designed to be a stand in of sorts while the real Freya tended to business elsewhere, and initially believed that it was in fact, the real Freya, but after half of its exterior body was destroyed, revealing the mechanical exoskeleton, this misconception was destroyed. Trivia *Freya is one of several characters who has undergone multiple revisions in design, personality, name and abilities. Category:Female Category:Homunculi Category:GHQ Members Category:Antagonists